Under the Summer Night Sky
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: Hilary stargazes and Tyson joins her. HilaryTyson


A/N- Hello everyone! I wrote this at twelve at night waiting for InuYasha to come on so don't be surprised if it sucks! This is just my little tribute to Tyson and Hilary!

Disclaimer- Nothing but this story belongs to me! I make no money! I poor! LOL

**Under the Summer Night Sky**

By: UniqueWolfLover

Hilary's POV

I have been around the Bladebreakers for so long now. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still here. Then he flashes me one of his amazing smiles and I remember. I'm here for him, because I love him and I have since the moment we met. Too bad he can only focus on Beyblading and will never see me more than an annoying girl who just won't go away. He is amazing when he Beyblades though. He has such focus and concentration and his is so driven to find perfection in his technique. I guess I am just a sucker for punishment, hoping, with my foolish heart, that he will some day come to his senses and turn around and see my love for him. I guess all I can do is turn my CD player up another notch and wish on one of the billions of stars twinkling in the warm summer sky that my Tyson will soon understand and return my feelings for him.

Regular POV

Little did Hilary know but the very object of her thoughts was sneaking up behind her right at that very moment.

"Umm…Hilary?" Asked Tyson. When he didn't get a response Tyson tried again. "Hilary!" It was then that he noticed Hilary had her headphones on. An evil plan formed in Tyson's mind. Tyson slowly crept up right behind Hilary and grinned evilly before throwing is arms around her waist.

"Ahhhh!" Hilary screamed jumping away and throwing her headphones to the ground. She blushed in embarrassment when she realized it was just Tyson trying and succeeding to scare her.

"Ha ha ha! You should have seen your face Hilary!" Laughed Tyson. Now Hilary was angry. She stomped right up to him.

"What gives you the right to go scaring people like that! I thought I was going to have a heart attack!" Yelled Hilary currently unaware of how close she was to Tyson's very warm body. Tyson had to hold back a gasp at Hilary's closeness. He had always liked Hilary regardless to their constant bickering, and just recently he had realized he was in love with her. He just couldn't seem to muster up the courage to tell her. Tyson looked into Hilary's eyes and saw that she was unaware of the affect her proximity was having on Tyson's senses. A few seconds after Hilary had finished her rant Tyson finally regain coherent thought.

"Sorry Hilary, I was just having a little fun," Said Tyson smiling mischievously.

"A little fun huh! Well I refuse to be a part of yo…" Hilary was cut off when Tyson kissed her full on the lips. He pulled away a second later, realizing what he had done.

"I am so sorry!" Said Tyson scared to death of Hilary's reaction to his slipup. Hilary's hand was to her still tingling lips.

"Did you just…ki…kiss me?" Asked Hilary incredulously.

"Umm…yes," Said Tyson apprehensively.

"Why?" Asked Hilary. Tyson still couldn't gauge her emotions so he decided to use a bit of the courage he showed in the Bey-stadium and come out with what he had been holding inside of him for so long.

"Umm…Hilary, can I tell you something and have you promise not to freak out until I get it all out?" Asked Tyson. Hilary was worried and excited all at the same time. She hoped it was something good and she dreaded that it was something terrible.

"I promise," She whispered preparing for the worst.

"Well…you see Hilary…ever since the day we met I have umm kinda had a crush on you, and well we have known each other for almost three years now and I realized that my feelings for you have grown way past a crush now. I realized that I love you Hilary. I don't want to scare you away or anything and I understand if you just wanna stay friends," Tyson was babbling and he knew it. He stopped and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Hilary was stunned to say the least. The guy she had loved since the moment she laid eyes on him had just told her he loved her back! She was too stunned to say anything. Tyson took her silence as rejection and started to walk away sadly. Hilary wasn't gunna let him go that easily.

"Tyson!" She yelled running over to him, grabbing his arm, and spinning him around to face her. Tyson looked at her, confusion in his eyes.

"But I thought…" He started.

"Tyson you idiot, I love you too!" Said Hilary smiling the biggest smile Tyson had ever seen.

"Really?" Asked Tyson.

"Duh!" Yelled Hilary before hugging him contentedly. Tyson put his arms around her and hugged her closer to him.

"Then you won't mind if I do this," Said Tyson tipping Hilary's face up with a gentle finger under her chin and bringing his lips down to meet hers in a tender kiss. They were amazed at the sensations they had never felt before running through them. The kiss became more passionate as they grew accustomed to each other. They were lost in their own little world and the only thing that could separate them was the mutual need for oxygen. They broke apart but stayed in one another's arms, huge smiles adorning both their faces.

"We should go get some sleep," Said Hilary not wanting to move from Tyson's warm embrace.

"You're right," Agreed Tyson but he made no move to let Hilary go. Just then an idea sprang into Tyson's mind. "Hey Hilary, what do you say to a night of sleeping under the stars?" Asked Tyson.

"Sounds great," Said Hilary. Tyson stretched out on the grass and mentioned for Hilary to do the same. She got stretched out also but move immediately into Tyson's arms, and there the slept. Neither worrying about what tomorrow would bring, just enjoying the company of their soul mate under the summer night sky.

The End!


End file.
